Lorelai's Love
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: one day 30 year old Jess shows up out of the blue to see Lorelai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day out of the blue there is a knock on Lorelai's door so she get's up from the couch and goes to answer it and open's the door and sees a 30 year old Jess standing there.

''Jess!'' she says happily

''What are you doing here? Rory's not here.'' she asks and tells him

''I know I didn't come here to see Rory.'' he tells her

''Oh!'' she says

''I came to see you.'' he tells her

''oh okay would you like to come in?'' she asks him and lets him in and starts to walk away

''would you like some coffee?'' she asks him

''sounds great.'' he says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and and walks into the kitchen and goes to get it down from the cabinet

Jess stands behind her with his front to her back and puts his hands on her hips.

''mmm you smell so good appley.'' he tells her smelling her hair

Lorelai turns around slowly and faces him.

''well I just got out of the shower.'' she tells him

Jess smiles and gently moves some hair out of her face brushing her cheek.

Lorelai watches him 'jess what are you....?'' she questions him

''shhhh.'' he shushes her and gently kisses her then pulls awaky slowly

''Hi.'' he says sweetly

''Hi!'' she says back just as sweetly looking in his eyes

''do you want to go upstairs?'' she asks him

''yep.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and takes his hand and brings him upstairs to her bedroom and passionatly kisses him

Jess kisses her back and slowly backs her up against the bed and pushes her down slowly crawling on top of her kissing her.

Lorelai pulls away softly ''missed you.'' she tells him

''missed you too sweetie...sexy.'' he tells her and smiles

Lorelai smiles back at him ''god you are so sexy.'' she tells him and thrusts her hips up against his

''shhh sweetie relax you'll get it.'' he pushes her hips back down agaist the bed and goes back to kissing her

''relax take this slow make it slow.''he tells her brushing her cheek

Lorelai just looks at him and nods and smiles and goes back to kissing him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Jess pleaseeee.''' Lorelai moans

''shhh.'' he feels down the front of her neck down to her breasts and squeezes her gently

''mmmmm.'' she moans

Jess sucks on her neck

''you like that?'' he asks her

''mmmhmmm.'' she moans

Jess slips his hands under her shirt and gently unclaps her bra pulling it off throwing it on the floor and massages her breasts.

Lorelai closes her eyes and relaxes.

a little while Later Jess pulls her shirt off throwing it on the floor kissing belly and sucking her breasts softly.

''mmmmmm'' she moans

''shhh just relax.'' he tells her andsqueezes the front of his pants

''hot'' she tells him

''shhh'' he says and kisses her lips and pulls off his shirt and goes back to kissing her

Lorelai holds his face french kissing him.

Jess fresh kisses her back rubbing her belly.

''I love you.'' he tells her

Lorelai nods happily

Jess unzips his pants pulling them down and off and throwing them on the floor and pull's off Lorelai's pants so they are just in thier underwear and boxers and goes back to kissing her letting her feel him between her legs.

''mmmm''' Lorelai vibrates against his lips still kissing him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess slowly kisses his way down her chest,belly, and down between her legs on her thighs gently rubbing at her underwear softly taking his time.

''mmm Jesss ahhhh...'' she moans

''shhh easy baby relax.'' he tells her still kissing her thighs softly andkises her underwear once

''baby you think your ready for me?'' he asks her

''always ready for you.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and gently slides her underwear down and throws them on the floor and comes up and kisses her

Lorelai pulls his boxers off and tosses them off the bed

Jess gently lowers himself down pushing into her slowly.

''mmmm'' Lorelai moans and smiles pushing his butt into her more

Jess gently stays inside her for a minute before slowly starting to thrust french kissing her.

''mmmmm''Lorelai moans into his mouth

jess thrusts lovingly kissing her and runs his hand down her belly between her legs playing with her clit softly while he is thrusting into her.

''uhhhh Jessssss!'' she moans softly

''yesssss.....'' he moans sucking on her neck

Lorelai moans loudly for him holding his butt.

''faster'' she tells him

Jess obeys and thrusts faster.

''ohhhh god Jess!'' Lorelai screams happily starting to feel her orgasm in her belly buliding

''let it go sweetie.'' he tells her

''JESS!'' Lorelai screams and cums hardly

''uhhh yeaaa!'' Jess moand and cums inside her hard then collappses on top of her

Lorelai relaxes running her nails up and down his back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later Jess pulls out of her and rolls off her but is still laying with her next to her.

''so are you happy?'' he asks her

''shh.' Lorelai shushes him and kisses him

''I take that as a yes?'' he questions her

''that's a yes I am very happy.'' she tells him stroking his face

''good.'' he says

''I wanna stay right here with you like this all day.'' she tells him

''shh relax close your eyes I'm not going anywhere.I have all day to spend with you.I don't have to go or be anywhere.'' he tells her

Lorelai kisses him and nods and snuggles into him and closes her eyes.

Jess makes sure that his warm hand is still on her belly and sucks on her neck.

''mmm'' she moans and holds his head there

''relax sweetie.'' he tells her and puts one hand in her hair comfortingly

''mmm.'' is all she can get out and kisses at his chest and finally lays her head down on his chest and goes to sleep for a while.

Jess strokes her head letting her go to sleep before he ends up falling asleep with her with his hand still in her hair. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai and Jess sleep thru the night and Lorelai wakes up in the mornin and gets up and showered and dressed and ready for work and comes into the bedroom and Jess starts to wake up and sits up.

''hi what are you doing up?'' he asks her

''ph I'm sorry babe did I wake you?'' she asks him

''oh no it's fine why are you up it's early?'' he asks her

''gotta work.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea what about you?'' she questions him

''might have to drive down to philly today but I'll be home tonight to see my beautiful girl.'' he tells her

Lorelai just blushes ''aww.'' she says and smiles

''go back to sleep I'll see you later.'' she tells him

''okay baby have a good day.'' he says

Lorelai comes over and sits next to him and kisses him.

''love you.'' Jess tells her and lays back down

Lorelai ''love you too.'' she tells him and gets up and goes downstairs and leaves the house and goes to work

At the Inn Lorelai walks into the kitchen

''hey sweetie you look happy.'' Sookie says

''oh well I am happy.I'm very happy!'' Lorelai tells her

''aww and why are you very happy?'' Sookie asks her

''because I had a great night and I got like a ton of sleep that I finally needed to catch up on and I'm finally well rested and relaxed.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww well that's good!'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles and pours herself a cup of coffee and sips it

''mmm this is good coffee.'' Lorelai says out of the blue

''it's the same coffee you drink every morning sweetie.'' Sookie tells her

''oh it is well today it tastes exceptionally good.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay sweetie.'' Sookie says awkardly

''are you okay sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''yea fine why?'' Lorelai questions her

''your just acting strange.'' Sookie tells her

''I am not.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
